The Last Jedi
by comfycashmere
Summary: This follows the exile, Meetra Surik (LSF), on her adventures and relationships while trying to save the galaxy and find the truth in her exile. I do not own the rights to the characters, these characters are owned by Obsidian and LucasArts :)


_Awaken._

Meetra Surik began to slowly regain consciousness, almost as if the foreign voice in her head controlled both her body and mind. Abrubtly coming to the realization that she was lightly floating in a kolto tank, Meetra used what little strength she had to push the lid to the tank open, and successfully pulled herself out. Gasping for air, she quickly took in her surroundings - a circular room with several kolto tanks around the edges of the wall. All were filled with fellow humans that appeared to have been dead for some time. _What in space...?_ Meetra's mind raced as she attempted to remember where she was and under what circumstances. She would not find answers amoung the dead - she had to seek assistance outside of this room.

Unlocking the door to exit this chamber of kolto tanks was more complicated than it should have been. Meetra was a crack at security, and had plenty of experience in hacking, but it seemed as though additional security had been added to basic doors. While she thought it was unusual, Meetra could not focus solely on this feat. Upon exiting the room, she peered through a window and noticed the morgue was the room to her right. The door to this room was locked as well. _Why would a door to a morgue be on lockdown?_

She broke in, and began searching the room. She found only a few materials, including security spikes, parts, and medpacs in a small container in one corner of the room. She observed the morgue, only two bodies - one male, and one old woman. Meetra decided that perhaps there could be something useful on the bodies of these humans, and since they were no longer living, the items should not go to waste. On the male body she found a small plasma torch. _This could be useful_ , she thought as she lightly hit it against her open palm.

Suddenly she felt strange - her senses were heightening, and her mind felt clouded. She turned sharply to see that the old woman had risen, and was standing just a mere few feet away. She was about average height, lean, and wore a loose, dark brown robe with the hood pulled slightly over her eyes. Two long white braids wrapped in gold framed her aged face and lay against her chest. "Find what you are looking for amongst the dead?" She asked nonchalantly. _That voice_ , Meetra realized, "I heard your voice as I floated in the kolto tank. Who are you?" The older woman responded "I had hoped as much, I slept too long and needed to be awaken. It could be I reached out unconsciously and your mind was receptive and willing. But I'm sure you were trained for such. I am Kreia, and I am your rescuer as you are mine. Do you recall what happened?"

Meetra had slight memory of what happened prior, "I only remember being on board a Republic ship, the Harbinger. I'm not sure what happened after or why I'm here..."

Kreia nodded, "Your ship was attacked. You were the only survivor, no doubt a result of your Jedi training."

Meetra was taken aback - "How do you know I was a Jedi?"

Kreia responded carefully, "I knew from your stance, you have the walk and form of a Jedi. Your walk is heavy as if you are carrying a heavy burden on your shoulders."

Meetra thought for a moment, and decided that this old woman did not seem like a threat, and can most likely be trusted. "The Jedi Order and I have a...troubled history. It does not matter though - what matters is getting out of here. Security is high, and these doors are on lockdown. Do you know what happened?"

"I do not know, I was removed from the events of the world as I slept. The ship we arrived in should still be here. We should find it and leave - quickly. We were attacked once, and I fear our attackers will not give up."

"We need to gather supplies - weapons, medpacs, grenades, credits even, if we plan on leaving. I'll look around, perhaps there's someone alive that can help. You stay and rest. I'll return with updates," Meetra said as she walked toward the doorway.

"And perhaps you could find yourself some clothes, for a more proper first impression."

Meetra had only then, much to her embarressment, realized how bare she was - just a simple lace, blush colored brassiere and matching panties. She glanced down at herself - long dark hair hung wet, from the kolto tank, in a braid over her shoulder, and her feet were bare. "I'm going to agree with you on that point. I'll be back, and fully dressed. I promise."

* * *

On her search for answers and supplies, Meetra discovered that there was a living human in a containment cell. Kreia warned her that the person beyond the door was difficult to read. Meetra hesitated, readied her newly discovered vibroblade, and opened the door to containment cells. One cell was occupied by a male human, most likely in his mid twenties to early thirties. He glanced to the doorway and smirked, "Nice outfit - what, you miners change regulation uniforms while I've been in here?" Meetra blushed, mentally kicking herself for not finding clothes prior to entering a room with a male. Despite being embarressed, she strode in with confidence and stated "I'd keep those eyes up and tell me who are you." His eyes did move up, perhaps a bit slower than Meetra would have preferred. "Atton, Atton Rand. Excuse me for not shaking your hand, the field causes only minor electrical burns."

"This facility's deserted. What happened here?" Meetra questioned.

"You mean before or after that Jedi showed up? The miners here realized they had an unconscious Jedi with a large bounty on their head and decided to cash in. However, the law enforcers here didn't like that so they got to fighting. Then there was some big explosion, and I was stuck waiting here until you showed up in your underwear and things got a lot better."

 _That Jedi must be me, but a bounty on my head?_ Confused, Meetra asked, "There's a bounty on captured Jedi? Why?"

"I don't know, not many Jedi left, I guess someone is just looking to collect."

 _How strange, what in space has been occuring?_ "Not many Jedi - what do you mean? What happened to them?"

"Word is there isn't even a Jedi council anymore - the Jedi who didn't die in the Jedi Civil War turned their lightsabers off years ago. After the Mandolorian Wars, Revan and Malak turned on the Jedi in hopes of converting all of them to the dark side," Atton explained. He snorted, "Where have _you_ been?"


End file.
